Touch it
by Smalllady08
Summary: 3x23. What if Gibbs and Jenny saw each other before she goes to the ball and him, to the Turkish ship?


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **3x23. What if Gibbs and Jenny saw each other before she goes to the ball and him, to the Turkish ship?

**Another fluffy Jibbs, and i hope you enjoy. Leave revoees please.**

**Touch it**

_Cause everytime I see you I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient so let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

**Touch it-Ariana Grande**

Jenny was ready for the Ball in her long and red dress which matched her lipstick and hair, now short. Descending the stair slowly with a hand on the handrail and the other on her hair, readjusting it and she saw the bullpen almost desert, with only Gibbs there in his desk grabbing his cap, distinctive and gun to go meet his contact from the ship they'd been investigating.

Gibbs looked at the stairs and his heart started beating faster at seeing the beautiful woman who was smiling to him with a raised eyebrow, admiring her red dress molding her body and even if he missed her long hair it shorter seemed to make her look even more beautiful in that dress and for a second her wished it was him the man who would be escorting her to the ball, holding, kissing her.

"You look... beautiful." Gibbs admitted with his voice hoarse, his blue eyes shinning while he stared at the woman and he saw her face flush and then open a smile for him, surprise at his words while she ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank you... Agent Gibbs shouldn't you be with your contact?" She asked, stopping in front of him and watching him put his cap on, leaving him even more handsome and bossy, giving her an air of security that only him could. Sometimes she missed her time as an agent, being beside Gibbs, their long nights together in Europe. But she'd been stubborn in saying 'no' to him.

"I'm on my way."

And then, opening a smile, Gibbs extended his left arm to Jenny, surprising the redhead who smiled then accepted it and they walked toward the elevator, both feeling the warmth from the other and the agent felt he was going crazy with her sweet scent and making him think about them together years ago.

When they reached the garage knowing they'd go to different places they stared at each other and Jenny gave him another smile imagining if it was Gibbs going with her to the ball but he didn't enjoy this mind of events and he had a mission too so she sighed before bending forward and kissed his cheek, leaving the a mark of her lipstick, trying to behave but Gibbs' presence always drove her crazy.

Gibbs was surprise at the kiss, his feelings for Jenny returning with force and when she started to walk away Gibbs ran to the woman and wrapped a hand around her waist, turning her to him and Jenny's eyes widened while he lowered his head and kissed her with passion, feeling the need to feel her touch, taste her.

Jenny sighed against his lips and parted them for Gibbs, feeling his hand press her more to him, gripping her waist and feeling her, massaging her skin over the fabric and crumpling it but she didn't care as she felt safe and loved in his arms while she took one hand to his nape and caressed his hair, while they kiss left them breathless.

When they broke the kiss, their faces flushed Gibbs caressed her hair and gave her a small smile, making Jenny smile and shake her head, touched and her hand fell to his chest and they knew that even if the still had to talk, this was going to be the a new start of something beautiful.

"I swear I try to behave when I'm with you but I can't not touch you." She admitted still with her hand over his chest feeling his heart and Gibbs laughed, eyes shinning with the calmness he was feeling for the first time since Europe and that only she could give him and he told her softly:

"You don't have to behave with me."

Knowing they'd be late and that if they stayed a little more she wouldn't be able to not touch him so Jenny told him with passion:

"Take care there in that ship."

"Don't worry Jen." And she smiled hearing the nickname.

Hours late Jenny entered Gibbs' room after the surgery he'd gone through, still in her red dress and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, her tired and worried face opening in a smile, relieved at seeing the man in the bed, even if in coma, but alive and breathing.

Knowing she needed to go home as much as she wanted to stay so she approached his bed, the edge of her dress dragging on the floor and she stared at his face, full of small cuts and his head bandaged and she woman bent down, resting a hand over his chest which was rising and falling slowly.

"You need to wake up soon Jethro..." She murmured softly, her eyes shinning in tears. "I want to touch you, be touched by you..."

And then she kissed his bandaged temple, leaving a lipstick mark and then she turned to the door, wishing the wait to end soon, for him to wake up and everything be alright.


End file.
